


Calling the shots

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's a pushy, bossy bottom. Good thing Jeff loves him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling the shots

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for blindfold_spn, initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/46490.html) on 1/25/2011.

Jared stretches out further on the bed, hands bunched in the sheets as he grits his teeth and spreads his legs wider. He's hot all over, sweat coating his skin, already collecting in the pits of his knees and elbows.

Behind him, Jeff gives a low, hungry growl, one large hand settling on the small of Jared's back. "Takin' it beautifully," he says.

Jared grunts in reply and rocks back. Jeff only has one finger in so far and, while it feels good -- not too fast or too slow; Jeff has great rhythm -- it's still not nearly enough.

Bracing his weight on one arm, Jared bears down and then looks back over his shoulder, gaze catching on Jeff's. "Deeper," he says. It's not a request.

He doesn't miss the slight arch of Jeff's eyebrow or the twitch of a grin on his lips before the quick shove and wiggle of Jeff's finger makes his eyes flutter closed. A firm nudge to his prostate pushes out a gasp, cock twitching hopefully between his thighs and hips immediately pressing back for more as his head hangs.

"Yeah," he says with another slow roll of his hips. "Yeah, good. That's good. Fuck, don't stop."

Jeff doesn't, still fingering him slow and deep with a single finger, screwing in gently as Jared pushes back to meet him. Jeff's other hand smooths up the length of Jared's spine, settling warm over his nape for a moment before slipping back down.

"Give me another one," Jared grunts moments later, still coasting on the wave of pleasure. "Slow."

"Kinda bossy, you know that?" Jeff answers, voice low with amusement. Jared would laugh if he wasn't so strung out, but as it is, he can barely crack a smile, lips falling open in a soft moan as Jeff eases his finger free. "More lube?"

Jared shakes his head. "Not yet."

And then there are two fingertips rubbing lightly against his hole, circling and nudging and then very slowly breaching. It's definitely more of a stretch and Jared has to fight to stay relaxed, legs trembling against the impulse to tighten up. It burns a little and Jared grimaces through the low-level pain before it eases into comfortable and then into _good_.

"God, _yeah_ ," he breathes once he knows Jeff is in knuckle-deep. Mouth dry, he licks his lips and then reaches down to grab his dick, hanging hot and heavy between his thighs. "Keep going," he says as he starts stroking himself. "Give me a little-- _yeah_. Fuck--" Jeff's fingers are nudged in deep, the tips grazing just right and Jared melts into groan. "Yeah, god. Just like that."

There's another slight burn as Jeff twists his wrist and screws up deeper into Jared's hole. The little burst of pain winds deliciously with pleasure and Jared teases himself a little, thumb slipping over the tip of his dick, tapping over the slit. But another sharp thrust a moment later has him flinching. His breath stutters as his muscles go tense and he stops the slow rock of his hips to whine, "Lube. But I want three this time. Good and wet."

He shivers when Jeff again does as he's told, fingers easing free before he feels the scratch of Jeff's beard against the skin of his ass. It's unexpected, but not unwelcome and Jared can't help a soft breath and fleeting smile.

"You wanna eat me out, that's good, too," he murmurs, releasing his dick to look back over his shoulder again.

But Jeff isn't looking at him, his focus trained on Jared's hole, dry hand spreading Jared's cheeks apart as slick fingertips graze up and down the crack. Jeff's pressing kisses to the fleshy mound of skin, teeth occasionally nipping before he growls, "Don't tempt me." The rough tone of his voice alone is enough to make Jared shudder all over again, but before he can demand an immediate change of plans involving his hole and Jeff's tongue, Jeff's sitting back to reach for the bottle of lube.

Jared takes the short reprieve to try and regain his composure, inhales slow and even as he raises up onto his elbows, tilts his hips. In this position, there's no friction at all on his dick, which is exactly what he's going for. As much as he aches for it, he knows it'll be sweeter to wait until Jeff is _really_ inside him, buried balls deep and fucking him into the mattress. It'll be more than worth it.

Three fingers go in much less smoothly than two and Jared grits his teeth at the intrusion, forgetting to breathe until Jeff pauses partway in.

"Okay?"

Swallowing, Jared manages a nod, then sucks in another sharp breath. Jeff waits for him to exhale before gradually shoving his fingers in further and Jared grunts at the nudge to his prostate, hips bucking instinctively.

Distantly, he's aware of the bristle of Jeff's beard against his thigh, but it feels hazy and muted as he starts to roll his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Jeff's hand. The pain begins to lessen as his body grows accustomed to the thickness, inner walls stretching accordingly with every twist and push of Jeff's fingers. The little sparks of remaining pain only serve to enhance the overall sensation, making Jared's skin prickle and muscles sing with every sharp, deep thrust.

Within minutes, he's grunting and moaning, every other word from his mouth some form of obscenity or variation on Jeff's name. He could probably come just from this, cock untouched with half of Jeff's hand nestled inside him. And that might not be too bad an idea, really. He could come right now, spend himself all over the sheets and then let Jeff's cock slide on into him while he's all loose and sated, just offer himself up, a willing hole.

But maybe another time.

Blinking past the cloud of arousal, he's aware of Jeff's hand smoothing up the stretch of his spine to again settle at his nape and, groaning, Jared tilts his head back. Growls, "Fuck, c'mon. Pull my hair."

Unsurprisingly, Jeff doesn't need to be told twice, large fingers immediately curling into Jared's hair and gripping tight. Jared gasps at the flash of pain, the sound melting into a low, satisfied laugh as his arms start to shake.

Behind him, Jeff echoes it. "Such a slut, Padalecki," he says and Jared's lips curl into a near-sneer.

"You fuckin' love it."

Jeff only growls and twists his wrist, other hand gripping Jared's hair just a little tighter.

It tells Jared everything he needs to know and another breathless laugh pushes free of his throat. "Yeah, you do," he grunts, voice hoarse due to the angle of his neck. "Love getting me all stretched out for your big cock. You ready to fuck me, Morgan? Think you got it in you?"

His tone is deliberately taunting and he grins wider as Jeff's knee knocks against his leg, fingers faltering inside him.

They slip free seconds later, settle slick and sticky at his hip, and Jared gives only the barest whimper of protest before arching into the touch. "Want you to take me on my back," he says, still held in place by the grip Jeff has on his hair. "Fuck my mouth while you fuck my ass."

Jeff outright growls then, hand stretching to palm the back of Jared's head and shoving hard. With a grin, Jared takes the hint and drops to the mattress, rolling over gracelessly.

Moments later and Jared's being bent at the waist, legs drawn up close to his chest as Jeff settles between his spread thighs. His eyes are dark, chest and neck flushed red and Jared reaches up to touch, palms pressed to Jeff's heated skin.

"Put it in me," Jared says, breath hitching as he draws his legs up higher, offering himself fully. "C'mon. Stuff me full, baby. All ready for you now, all stretched for you."

Jeff's eyes flash dark, lips curling into a predatory leer and that's the last Jared sees for awhile, eyes snapping shut against the sudden thrust of Jeff's thick cock shoving into him. The pain is sharp and overwhelming and absolutely perfect. Jared cries out as it crashes over him, fingers curling into Jeff's skin as he struggles to hold on, the sound of Jeff's ragged, harsh grunts flooding his senses.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," he manages to gasp once Jeff slows enough for him to catch his breath, still nestled deep, deep inside. Groaning, Jared curls his hand around the back of Jeff's neck and arches up to catch Jeff's mouth. "Don't stop," he murmurs, words muffled by teeth and tongue. "Don't fuckin' stop, Jeff. Fuck me. Hard. _Harder_. Make me fuckin' _feel_ it."

The last few words are cut off by another punched moan as Jeff thrusts again, driving harder into him. Jared feels like he's being beaten up from the inside, every hit a sensory overload and he pulls away from Jeff's mouth to fall back onto his elbows, spine arching as he takes it, thrust after thrust after thrust. The force of Jeff's hips drives him further up the mattress and he reaches back with one hand to brace himself against the headboard, using the leverage to push back.

When he opens his eyes again, Jeff is staring down at him, utterly focused, his face glowing with sweat. The intensity in his gaze sends a whole new thrill up Jared's spine and he bares his teeth as he reaches down with his free hand to grab his dick in a firm grip.

"That all you got?" he says, panting hard as he strokes himself.

Jeff's eyes flash and his lips tug into a slow, delicious grin and then Jared's being bent nearly in half, feet in the air as Jeff pounds into him, skin smacking skin, and headboard thunking erratically against the wall.

Jared has no idea which one of them comes first, his entire world focused on the stretch of Jeff's dick lodged inside him, the delicious drag and push of it, as well as the hurried jerks of his own fist and he hurdles into orgasm, the sensations winding and coiling and bursting within him, sending him reeling over the brink. Thick streams of come land on his stomach and chest, a few reaching as high as his neck and chin and, distantly, he's aware of added slickness in his own ass as Jeff groans hoarsely and shudders, thrusts slowing to deep, slow grinds.

"Holy shit," Jared manages after a long moment, the room still spinning and heart racing. He's still touching himself, more soothing than arousing, his grip wet with jizz. It's not quite too much just yet, just warm and pleasant as he comes down from his high.

Above him, Jeff's breathing just as hard and Jared watches as a smile breaks across his face. "Gonna fuckin' kill me some day, kid," he says and Jared laughs, reaches up to pull Jeff down against him, their lips meeting in a slow, sloppy kiss and says, "Least it'll be a damn good way to go."

 **end.**


End file.
